Zazan's Squad
|romaji = Zazan-dan |manga debut = Chapter 189 |anime debut = Episode 80 (2011) |status = Inactive |classification = Chimera Ants |leader = Zazan |base of operations = Chimera Ants' Nest (Former) Meteor City |affiliations = Chimera Ant Queen (Former)}} Zazan's Squad ( , Zazan-dan—lit. "Zazan Team")Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 was a squad of Chimera Ants led by Zazan. She retained authority over at least part of it even after defecting from the colony,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 at which point it grew considerably thanks to the inclusion of artificial hybrids.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 Zazan and her cohorts were eventually exterminated by the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 Members Plot Chimera Ant arc During one of their rounds, three Peons from Zazan's Squad are killed, at least one by Pokkle. The rest of the squadron continues to exterminate all the humans they encounter, injuring Ponzu in the process.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 While Pokkle's group debates what to do, Zazan's Squad locates and ambushes them, with a Peon beheading Pekuba and Pike biting Balda's face off. Pokkle kills the Peon in retaliation and engages Pike, but Zazan strikes him from behind, paralyzing him with her poison. She praises Pike for assisting in capturing a highly nutritious human. Ponzu runs away, but she is shot dead and devoured by another Chimera Ant.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 Zazan's Squad is one of the 14 that survive over the attacks of the first Extermination Team composed of Isaac Netero, Morel Mackernasey, and Knov over the course of the next month.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 When, during his birth, Meruem fatally injures the Chimera Ant Queen, Zazan and Leol tell the other Squadron Leaders that there is no point waiting for her to die before leaving the nest, since she is unable to procreate. Pike and another Chimera Ant in Zazan's squadron stand by her during the announcement. She then leaves the nest so that she can start her own colony.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Over the course of the next month, Zazan's Squad reaches Meteor City. The Squadron Leader establishes herself in a palace which Pike envelops in his silk. They easily overpower the denizens of the city, resisting their bombs, and Zazan begins to build her queendom with her Queen Shot: stings all prisoners attempting to turn them into loyal hybrids; the ones with insufficient willpower are cast out and die while transforming. Eventually, her actions cause a few members of the Phantom Troupe to return to Meteor City to end her reign. They charge through the front door, with Pike sensing their presence and power thanks to the webs and immediately informing Zazan, who sends some of her underlings at the intruders before joining the fray herself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 The amphibian Chimera Ant launches an unsuccessful attack on Bonolenov Ndongo, who, after dodging, retaliates with Battle Cantabile: Prologue, to no effect. The ant insults the Spider's tribe, angering him. Bonolenov begins to dance around his opponent,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 who is unable to catch him and tires himself out. He runs away to seek Pike's help, but he is crushed to death by Battle Cantabile: Jupiter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 A gorilla-like Chimera Ant faces off against Phinks Magcub. When the latter's punch proves ineffective, the ant offers him another free hit. Phinks thus slays him with Ripper Cyclotron. Pike blocks Shizuku Murasaki's route and limits her movements with his silk before nearly restraining her with Love Shower; however, thanks to her conjured vacuum cleaner and by stripping down to her underwear, Shizuku escapes the net. She then kills Pike by draining his blood from his open wounds.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 Shalnark runs into Pell, and it is only after he is caught by the latter that Boki reveals himself. He declares that the Spider will be taken to the Queen to become her faithful slave, but Shalnark sticks himself with his spare antenna and enters Autopilot mode, slaughtering the two Chimera Ants before they can incapacitate him. A stag beetle-like Chimera Ant attempts to capture Kalluto Zoldyck only to be slowly torn to pieces by the latter's Dance of the Serpent's Bite. Zazan duels Feitan Portor, who slashes her skirt open right off the bat, revealing her stinger. The self-proclaimed Queen initially has the upper hand, but the more time passes, the more Feitan's speed increases and the more of his comrades show up. When he manages to put a scratch on her face, Zazan rips off her stinger and takes a monstrous form. Feitan attempts to stab her in the back, but his sword breaks against her tough skin and Zazan retaliates by throwing aura at him, injuring him. When she breaks his arm, Feitan snaps and unleashes his Pain Packer: Rising Sun, burning Zazan to death. However, her demise does not result in the inhabitants of Meteor City returning to their human form, although they are freed from her control. They request that the Spiders put them out of their misery, but Phinks demands that they at least show their spirit by putting up a fight. The Phantom Troupe members thus give all the mutated citizens the death they wished for. Trivia Anime and Manga Differences * Unlike the manga, in the 2011 anime adaptation the Peon killed by gunfire was not explicitly a member of Zazan's Squad.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 80 (2011) * In the manga, only two Peons were killed by Pokkle, but the 2011 anime adaptation adds an extra one.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 79 (2011) * The 2011 anime adaptation shows three of Zazan's Peons interacting with Koala. * The two Peons killed by Pokkle and examined by Peggy look slightly different in the anime. References Navigation Category:Group Category:Chimera Ants Category:Antagonists Category:Zazan's Squad